Ask Pinkamena the Rock Farmer
This is an askblog about Pinkamena being a rock farmer and living in her rock farm, along with her sisters and parents. Pinkamena and her family are from another universe where the Sonic Rainboom did not happen, thus she wasn't able to witness the huge event. Characters 'Pinkamena Diane Pie' Pinkamena is the main character of the askblog and the second oldest of the Pie sisters. She's a rock farmer who lives and works on her rock farm with the help of her sisters, Marble and Limestone. She sells rocks in Ponyville to earn money for the bills due to the usage of her old-fashioned computer in her sisters' bedroom. She's always had her mane straightened down since her foalhood. Unlike her counterpart, Pinkie Pie, she is more mature than the hyperactive, talkative, silly and cheerful pink pony. 'Personality' 'Industriousness' Pinkamena is a kind, caring, optimistic, tolerant, honest, helpful, polite and thoughtful pink pony who always works on her rock farm every morning along with her sisters. She doesn't easily tire from digging up those large rocks with one of her favourite tools, the shovel. She always cares for her parents regardless of their distaste of modern technology, especially the computer being used by the Pie sisters. When Pinkamena has free time, she often goes to her computer to check for new questions from strangers. Sometimes, she receives sex-related questions mostly sent by perverts which make her feel a bit uncomfortable. She doesn't really have any idea how to answer those decently, so she answers, "Oh, how silly of you. Why do you ask that silly question?" Although, Pinkamena can be pretty serious and ruthless. When asked by an anonymous to kiss another Pinkie Pie, she simply shouted, "NO!", as she strongly doesn't accept requests like that. 'Amish' Despite having a computer in her sisters' bedroom, she's actually Amish, like her sisters and parents. Pinkamena loves to wear old-fashioned and gothic-themed dresses. Unlike her family, she wants to experience more about the current technology of Equestria. 'Skills' 'Digging' Pinkamena is an exceptional digger. She can dig out large rocks faster than her whole family. It normally takes a few minutes to be able to successfully dig out a single large rock for most any other ponies. Pinkamena however, can dig it out in just a few seconds, especially with the help of her shovel. She can also dig seven meters deep in one to two minutes with her hooves! 'Planting' Pinkamena is used to planting rock-seeds since her foalhood. She plants them just like how other ponies would usually plant seeds in their own fields. 'Cooking' Pinkamena is able to replicate her favourite food, Granny's Alfalfa. The name is derived from one of Granny Pie's kitchen delicacies, as well as the recipe. 'Baking' Pinkamena knows how to bake, but she's not as good as Pinkie Pie. Her first attempt at baking was a total failure and she'd stated that she would never ever want to bake again! That is, until Pinkie Pie taught her how to bake a plain cupcake with sprinkles. 'Abilities' 'Breaking the 4th Wall' Most Pinkie Pies from different universes have this ability even if they haven’t used it or discovered it yet, and Pinkamena is no exception. She was able to enter the multiversal tunnel to bring her family to the Tumblr-Equestria. However, she tries not to do it too often, as she doesn’t want to cause any trouble and conflict with time and space, fearing she’ll break them. 'Pinkamena Sense' Also like most Pinkie Pies from other universes, Pinkamena has the ability to sense incoming accidents in the future through the means of seemingly random twitches and involuntary motions made by her body. Pinkamena hasn’t performed this ability yet, but it may be due to her mane and tail being straightened down, which is difficult to twitch and for her to sense through. 'Abby' Abby is Pinkamena’s toothless and venomless three-year-old snake. She was lost in the Everfree Forest and was found by Pinkamena when she was looking for magical rocks. Her parents do not like any animals to be in their house, thus forcing Pinkamena to leave Abby outside almost every day. Abby can be sneaky and sometimes ambush somepony when she sees them from afar, lying in wait until they come close enough for her to strike. 'Cutie Mark Story' Pinkamena was raised on a rock farm along with her family. As a foal, she was sad and depressed due to the lack of smiles, fun and happiness in her life. She was hopeless that she could not find a way to brighten up her inconsiderate and indifferent family. After many failures in her job, she eventually learned how to handle the way her and her family were living their lives and did what she had to do without hesitation and disinclination to appease her parents. She was once told to dig the rocks from the fields, sell the rocks in places that had a high enough population of ponies, and then replant the fields. She had followed all of these orders her father had given her, but still she was sad and depressed. When Pinkamena was called to come inside after finishing these tasks, she was nervous and scared because she didn’t want to see their angry and disappointed faces. Upon entering the house with a bowed head in front of her father, as she didn’t want to see his face, she said, “Yes, I did all of what you said, daddy…” After several seconds of silence, her father gently patted her head, and said, “You did well, Pinkamena.” After the pink pony heard what he said, she wasn’t sure if it was a reality or a dream. She slowly moved her head up, clearly shocked. She saw that her family finally showed their smiles to her, and this made Pinkamena start to cry in joy. Her cutie mark, consisting of three differently-coloured rocks, magically appeared on her flanks while hugging her family wholeheartedly. 'Limestone Pie' Limestone is a supporting character of the askblog, and the youngest of the Pie sisters. Like her sisters, she's also a rock farmer living in the rock farm. She cooperates with her sisters in the field as a wagoner. 'Personality' 'Agreeableness' Limestone is an enthusiastic, diligent and friendly pony who seeks out fun and entertainment. Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Alternate universe blog Category:Story Blog Category:Drawn Category:Role-play